


The small things matter

by GamingEvil_5467



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Angst, Anakin Skywalker Has Issues, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, BAMF Anakin Skywalker, BAMF Clone Troopers (Star Wars), BAMF Darth Maul, Dark Anakin Skywalker, F/M, Hurt Anakin Skywalker, Overprotective Clone Troopers (Star Wars), Possessive Anakin Skywalker, Protective Clone Troopers (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamingEvil_5467/pseuds/GamingEvil_5467
Summary: Just a little plot twist if Anakin thought for a moment instead of rushing into things. Becomes AU.
Relationships: 501st Legion & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 23
Kudos: 113





	1. Shmi's input

The resounding voice of Master Yoda thumping in the back of his head. _Fear is the path to the dark side… fear leads to anger… anger leads to hate … hate leads to suffering,_ he mused.

His fists clenched as it tightened. _Would mother be proud of me?_ He wondered. What was a thought, spiralled into something more. Something he could not put into words but could describe his very existence. He always had someone to compare too, a standard to reach. Yet, as he looked back at his choices as he began his climb up the Jedi temple. He could not help but sense the disappointment that would be bestowed upon his mother’s face.

 _She would be terrified of the man I am becoming. Yet here I am still marching… to what ends?_ He mused. He shook his head and wavered the discomforting thoughts that came to mind. He had already crossed the line the moment he let Master Windu die. _There is no mercy for me,_ he ushered.

But even Anakin knew, that shrugging the matter was not so easy. He was very attuned to the force. He knew this and believed it to be his greatest skill. The horrible image of Padme finding out spiralled into existence and that thought spiralled into a thought of his kids.

He shuddered as he grew to a staggering halt. Reality pierced as his breathing grew longer and deeper by the second. As darkness in his mind grew clarity was born anew. He was about to kill the younglings. Younglings like himself who were force sensitive. The horrible imagery of one of them being his children sauntered into life as his stomach twisted in knots.

Memories of what happened on Tatooine played in slow motion. All the deaths, of the women and children. How he succumbed to darkness and killed beyond recognition. The pain and suffering turmoiled as the reality of the innocence lost became true. He began to shake and quiver beneath his cloak as the rage he once held dear began to clutter away.

He could hear nothing. The soldiers had gone quiet and they too stilled in their general’s footsteps. He needed guidance, but Padme and Obi-wan were not around.

“You look like you need help, General,” he said as he walked between his brothers and friends. The distinctive markings were all the clarity he needed as to who the soldier was.

“Appo,” ushered Anakin in quivering silence.

But any hope of friendliness was lost. The kind eyes that were once bestowed upon on his fleet were diminished behind the musky growing dirt of labour. He looked away as he had seen that look before. The same look he gives to the world. The irony does not fall far. He was the hero with no fear, yet he stood with all the fear in the world. _How quaint,_ he mused.

He sighed as a peal of loose mechanical laughter filtered the air. He turned to face Appo once more, “Stay here till I give the command.”

Not waiting to hear a response, Anakin squared his shoulders and made his way into the Jedi temple to find the younglings.

His steps were broad yet quiet. He felt foolish as he realised how far he had fallen. He woke up today, feeling terrified. Only hours ago, he felt hopeful that his wife may live… and now, _I do not know,_ he mused. As he ushered into the light, he could not stop the growing smile that came across his face. A long ago, he too was part of these halls as he trained to be a Jedi.

“You have lost your way, Anakin,” Master Cin Dralig said as he came into view. “You know, what you are about to do is everything, but good.”

 _The whispers of good and evil. Why did everything have to be defined so simply? Could there be no grey… was it just my failing? That the two were complicated,_ he mused as his lightsaber shone bright blue. His moment of happiness shattered behind a burst of rage.

Master Cin Dralig ushered the younglings to back away as his lightsaber shone green. “You have betrayed us Anakin.”

He shook his head aggressively as he marched forwards parrying the older master. “No! You betrayed me! The Jedi betrayed me! All the distrust… everything. You feared me! This is your doing.”

“You are right,” another voice said that Anakin knew as Master Shaak Ti with her blue lightsaber pulsing brightly as she charged at him.

Forcing Anakin on the defensive. He parried defensively as he fought two Jedi masters. “We feared your power. Not you!” she had said. “You were meant to be the chosen one. The one to bring balance to the force. Yet here you stand looking to slaughter your home.”

Anakin faltered as he fell to his knee. A momentary lapse in judgement or regret. He did not know or maybe he did. In that moment, his head was just aching as various thoughts came crashing through.

Both Master Shaak Ti and Master Cin Dralig circled him in anticipation.

“You were going to kill the children,” said Master Cin Dralig.

There it was again, the aching thoughts of his children. _What if they were his own?_ He wondered as images of blood and gore filled his mind.

“No,” he screamed as he used the force to jump. He allowed anger and rage to surface as he parried with his heart’s content. Using the force, he pushed Master Cin Dralig back as he went crashing into the neighbouring pillar and began pressing on Shaak Ti. Parry after parry, he gave in to the tugging anger. His movement was sloppy, but the power derived was sacramental. It gave him purpose and he willingly allowed himself to follow suit.

His lightsaber was pointing at her throat. His eyes shimmered bright yellow like the sun itself as tension in his expression was set. This would be the beginning, the path to never return from. _I would forfeit my life here and now._

He could feel the force as the presence of others began to accumulate. He was not alone, yet he was the centre of the stage. He could see them. The worried looks growing across the children.

 _Are they not innocent? Little Ani,_ the voice of his mother echoed through the cores of his brain as he stammered a step back. The dreams of his mother were to stop, yet they haunted him. _Why now of all times,_ he screamed internally.

Another step followed by another step before a feral scream ripped lose within the temple, he once called home.

And just like that, he turned. He knew the answer. He always knew the answer, he just chose to ignore it.

“Take them… Take them and run. To the hanger and get on the ships. Get out of here,” he said quietly.

Shaak Ti stood as she ushered the children back. “Are you Jedi or Sith?” she asked, “A Sith kills… but a jedi would not go the extremes you have.”

 _What am I?_ he wondered, but that thought was put aside as the clone troopers began their descent into the temple.

“I am no one. I always was… no one,” he said with a sigh as he took a seat on what was a broken stumped rock. “Now leave. I will hold them back.”

Shaak Ti took a step forward as she placed a hand on Anakin’s shoulder, “I see the good in you Anakin. We all have. Do not ever forget that.”

She turns and begins walking away with the younglings. “She is right you know,” the voice of Cin Dralig echoing in the back. “I hope you find the peace you need.”

Time slowed down as he watched the two masters and younglings leave into the passages that lay between them and their exit. His lightsaber filtered out of existence as his once known comrades descended with their blaster rifles. He was going to die, but he was content with it. _I am sorry Padme. I am sorry._

“General,” Commander Appo said. “The chancellor’s orders were truly clear. Jedi’s must be killed.”

Anakin could not stop the tears coming into existence. “I can’t Appo… I can’t.”

“We have to follow rules,” Commander Appo said as he stepped forward. “You are with us or against us, Sir.”

He sighed as he grasped his longing hair, “Can I say nothing… to make you change? We fought, in so many wars together.”

“Rules are rules. Chancellor has issued rules and we, as the clones must follow,” he replied curtly.

“Forget the rules,” seethed Anakin. “Me and you are living proof of rule-breaking. We do so for the things we believe in! Do you not see how wrong this is? We were about to kill children! We serve the senate! Democracy!”

And there it was, the opening Anakin wanted. The slightest of hesitations which gave him all the hope in the world. But Anakin should have known, he was not privy for such hope. Just as his hopes were filled, his heart was crushed. The sound of a nearing clone trooper clocking his gun brought his attention back to the matter at hand.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. _There is nothing, but the force. Just the force,_ he recited internally as he waited for death’s door.

He could hear Appo’s voice, “Take aim.”

 _This is it,_ he mused. Darkness called him, but he rejected it wholeheartedly. He had to choose a side and he chose the light. As he was one with the force, he felt Padme and Obi-wan. How disappointed will they be with him? _Well, maybe they can find solace in my last deeds._

Tyranny rained as the blasters began firing. He found that he was not as scared as the sound of death rained upon him. He found comfort, in knowing that it was over. Yet… as the sounds diminished, he could not help but feel somewhat enlightened. There was no pain nor any suffering. He felt nothing.

He opened his eye bewildered as to what just happened. As he stared down, he saw no holes nor any form of injury. He looked behind to see the passages caved in by the temple statues and various rubbles scurrying from above.

Commander Appo stepped forward as he knelt with Anakin’s lightsaber in hand, “We were both wrong. We do not serve the senate and we do not serve the chancellor. We serve you, General.”


	2. Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone. Next chapter is up!

[Crouscant]

Anakin grasped Commander’s Appo’s hand as he grabbed his lightsaber. A sign of respect brewing between them. The aura was so strong and comforting that Anakin almost mistook it for the force. His adrenaline was rushing high. In his darkest hours, he swayed down a path that had no return, yet he stopped.

“What are our orders now, General?” asked Commander Appo.

Distractions to the side, Anakin pondered on the question. “The stones have caved the passages in. I doubt the integrity, but it should buy the younglings and the others time to get off this rock. We should consider getting ourselves out of here, now. Palpatine will know of our betrayal.”

Commander Appo considered his words carefully, “How would the chancellor know that, Sir?”

“Don’t call him the chancellor, Appo. Call him by his name, Palpatine. Do not let his title have power over you or anyone. Not the good kind anyway. As for your question, he is a Sith. It was how he was able to turn me… momentarily,” shock evident as his words hit him. _I was a Sith… for a moment._

He saluted. “We need transport, Sir.”

“Indeed –wh”, Anakin paused. There was a disturbance in the force. It was soft and gentle, but with great concern and worry. _Two life forces,_ he mused. He ushered his finger to his lips, indicating Commander Appo and the others to be silent. He closed his eyes and followed the force signature to the statues that were still standing. _From behind._

He silently went around till he saw them. His eyes bulged in surprise and shock. Two younglings cradling each other in the corners. Desperately clinging onto themselves.

A twi’lek and a Togruta. _They must have been scared and did not move when the other Younglings had left with their masters._

“Hey,” he started with no real knowledge of what he was doing. “It’s okay…”

“You... you tried… to kill our masters,” the twi’lek stuttered.

 _Oh force,_ he mused as he knelt. “I… I was lost… I promise, no harm will come to you. Please,” he said as he reached out with his hand.

He opened his mind. Allowing them to probe and sense the force within for his sincerity. _Please, children._ He had caused so much damage that he could not simply leave them behind. _No, it was outside the question._

The wallowing pit grew strong as their distress and concern grew by the second. He could not and would not leave them. “We need to hurry… please.”

She was small. She reminded him of Ashoka. The distinctive nature and decisiveness were evidently clear. She stepped forward with one hand tugged on her friend. He could see her eyes. Her eyes were uncertain but full of hope. Hope that he would never betray them, that he would never leave them. He could feel her probing his mind as he lowered his shields completely. He encouraged her instincts to take over. _It must be your choice._

The first touch was nothing short of bliss, but then suddenly she jerked back. _Had I failed? Was I not sincere?_

The pair scurried back. Whispers of chatter barked between them that Anakin chose to ignore. _It is their right._

And it was their joyous right as they both launched themselves onto Anakin. He had them in either hand as they clenched their fists on his robes. The fear that he might leave them. _Never,_ he promised.

The force was strong. He could feel them lowering their shields as they accepted him. _Thank you… Thank you. I will not… no… I will not betray you._

The force hummed in delight.

-

He could not help but continue to replay the conversation in his head. His padawan, _no._ His brother had nearly fallen. The trepid thought of losing him quaked his insides.

_Master… I… I have fallen. I am… so sorry. I… I am no Jedi. I… killed... Master Windu… I… nearly killed the children… the younglings… Master… protect Padme… we… no, I… I broke the code… I was so selfish… she is with child..._

Those were his words. The words of his padawan as he knelt before the clones. He could feel it within the force. The bond that was once so strong, broken instantly. He knew why. With such remorse, with such emotions behind those words, Obi-wan finally understood. _To stop me feeling pain._

“Anakin… you idiot,” he said as emotions began to brim. Heavy breaths followed in rapid motion as he calmed himself. He did not know what became of his padawan, but even the Jedi, need rest. He could not help but think the worst. 

He was confused, angry and proud. Confused as to how his padawan could have fallen to the dark side in the first place. More so, confused about how his padawan was able to keep his marriage to Padme a secret. Then there was anger. Anger that he had failed his padawan. That there was a chance, _a high chance,_ that his padawan was dead.

Thus, Obi-wan found himself on the footstep of a busy corridor facing a door that he had knocked on. He had secretly grounded upon Coruscant an hour ago as he motioned himself through the riots. Just seeing democracy fail, he knew life would never be the same again.

After a moment’s pause, she opened the door in haste. Emotions of shock and terror clear on her face. “Obi-Wan,” she gasped.

“Hello Padme,” he said kindly. “I apologise, that… this meeting is not exactly… in the best of lights.”

“What’s happening? I just heard… the chancellor has decreed that there was an assassination attempt on him, by the Jedi themselves? That the Jedi has betrayed the republic!” she shouted with the most discomfort evident within her tone.

He could feel the force. The young ones within her were sentient. _The force is strong,_ he thought. Without knowing, he started laughing. _Only Anakin._

He could not help himself as he stared at Padme, “Were you ever going to tell me?” his voice sounded more scorched and pained than he would have preferred.

“I…” she started, but the silence that followed was enough of an indication that the answer was a profound no.

It matters not, he surmised. He sighed as he looked at the young senator. “I know everything, about you and Anakin… but that is a discussion for another time. We need to get you out of here. You are in trouble. Palpatine is a Sith.”

“Impossible…how… wait Anakin went to see Palpatine earlier” she screeched. 

_Trust… in the force._ “I know. I felt him before he broke our bonds,” he said after a thoughtful moment.

She knew about bonds. Anakin had spoken a whole deal about the matter. “Does that mean… is he… no… it can’t be,” she said as tears began to well in her eyelids.

Obi-Wan had no words. “I… I honestly…. Do not know…. But if… anyone can survive…. It’s Anakin,” he said. _Please force… tell me I did not lie. Give me a sign, please._

-

The pair never left his side. They were attached to him as they both held onto his robe as he walked and paced. Clearly in deep thought till he realised the answer was always there. _Vader._

“The industrial District will have a ship,” said Anakin. “I can go get it. Stay here and protect the children. I don’t want to risk them being in harm’s way out there.”

But that plan was instantly overturned. Their grip on Anakin tightened. They were not ready to leave him and he realised, a part of him was grateful for the tug. He smiled as he looked down at them, before turning to face Commander Appo. “Appo…"

Commander Appo stopped him mid speech, “We will go get it, Sir. I will leave some troopers outside to keep guard. Hopefully, we will not be too long.”

He turned before the General could reply. A part of him was concerned to be doing this mission without the General, but another part of him completely understood. Children are not made for warfare. _They are innocent. If anyone should protect them, it should be the General._

Anakin stared at the two younglings as he smiled, “Don’t worry. You will be safe. We will leave here soon.”

“Iyotkiha,” said the Twi’lek, “and that’s Asarna Ram.”

He smiled once again as he stared at the two younglings. _The force… nothing but the force… I could have killed them._

“You won’t hurt us… will you master?” Iyotkiha asked hesitantly.

As his smile turned into a hurt expression, he realised the two children took a step back. “No children… I am not sad you asked. I… I am sad, that I nearly did hurt.”

The silence bestowed between them soldered into harmony.

“But you did not,” said Asarna.

He smiled once again. The words were not as forthcoming as he would have preferred, but it would have to do for now. He had won their trust and it was not something he was about to destroy.

He knelt forward as he held both Asarna’s and Iyotkiha’s hand. “I promise… as long as I live. No harm will come to either of you.”

He could feel the force. It was strong and it was warm. It provided comfort that he could not describe with words. They did not reply and nor did they have to. He could feel the force around them. The acceptance was real.

But that blissful moment was shattered. The blasters were active and the screams were true. There was no way out and no place to hide. He ushered the scared younglings to stand behind him as he grasped his lightsaber tightly.

“Lord Vader… you betray me,” Palpatine said as he walked down the steps ever so slowly with the red lightsaber in hand.

Instinctively he lit his lightsaber as well. “Traitor? No Palpatine… you betrayed me. You betrayed the republic and you betrayed the Senate.”

He smiled, “The same way you betrayed Mace Windu… but it matters not. Join me Anakin. Join me and fulfil your destiny. Let us rule this world. Use the force. You know it to be true.”

 _There is nothing, but the force._ “Lies,” he screamed as motioned a step forward with his lightsaber.

“Yes… use that anger. Show me your strength,” Palpatine said as he laughed.

They parried back and forth. Anakin being the aggressor and Palpatine defending.

“Think of Padme. Without me, she will die,” he said with a smile.

It was a trick. A trap to bring him closer to the darkness. He knew it, but he was tired. _Everyone… everyone wants to use me._

He gave in willingly. His art of attack was slipping, but the power behind each movement was exhilarating. He was winning in his mind as his eyes turned the colours of the sun. he was pushing Palpatine up the stairs. The pair both now standing on the steps of the Jedi temple out in the open.

Red and blue clashed with resonating effects. The force was strong and they both could feel it.

“I expected more,” Palpatine said as he taunted Anakin. Using the force, he forced a pillar to fall in the direction of where Anakin stood.

Anakin just about avoided it as he became wilder. Rage and anger turmoiled into something new. He was an animal with a killing instinct as he let a feral growl escape.

Palpatine, on purpose, allowed an opening as he bought his lightsaber out wild. The force was strong with him and he willingly trusted it. He could see the trajectory. Anakin’s lightsaber pierced his robes in an upward direction, but not enough to cause any physical harm.

His eyes were hungry as he saw what he wanted. _You lost your right arm by apprentice… it is only fitting I take your right leg._

His aim and strike were true. Anakin was his future apprentice. As he cut his right leg off, he brought the blade down to avoid taking his other leg off. Using the force, he pushed Anakin back as he was forced into retreat.

Anakin grunted and screamed while Palpatine laughed.

“Join me Anakin… become Darth Vader,” he said as the rain began to pour down. “You know it to be destiny.”

He was susceptible to the dark side. He knew this, but he could not stop himself. _Why?_ He screeched. He chose not to answer. To not give any satisfaction as he stared at the man he once considered as a mentor. _You liar._

He watched as Palpatine give off a ghastly scoff as he raised his lightsaber in a downward position. It was aimed at his heart. The trepid feeling of death once again filled him with warmth.

“No,” they shouted. Anakin turned his head slightly to see the two younglings run to him. _No,_ he screamed inside.

“Oh… this shall be fun,” Palpatine said as he faced the two younglings. “Come here, children.”

His mind was not his own. It has not been for a while. He could feel his mind being tainted by darkness. His leg was gone, he could not stand. Horror and shock as the children refused to move. They stood by his side facing their adversary. Such confidence filled his heart.

 _Trust the force…_ the voice said.

 _I do trust the force,_ Anakin screamed.

 _Give yourself to the force…_ the voice continued.

And it finally clicked. Years of training, he knew his struggles. He was born a slave. The option to give himself a new master was always a tough concern. Even when Obi-Wan faked his death. It had hit Anakin hard, emotionally. He trusted the force, but not to the extent of giving himself to the force.

_The force is real… the children are real… they deserve life…_

Energy filled him. The force was alive and it was strong. The voices of all the Jedi’s mustered through him as he grew in strength. He was floating. Rage and love fused in one. His eyes shimmered in yellow and blue.

He did not know, he did not understand but he saw the fear in Palpatine’s eyes as he said, “Impossible.”

He had no leg, yet he felt the weight off the world lifted of his shoulder. It was an addiction and he verily gave into the force. _Take everything. Keep the children alive,_ he implored.

The force danced and hummed elegantly. It was vibrant and alive as he felt it. Even his mechanical hand, the electric impulses danced in harmony. Impulse overshadowed his instincts. The need to save the children was great and the force willingly accepted his might. _There is only the force._

Palpatine’s lightsaber was pulled into his hand. It felt wrong and it felt right. _How strange,_ mused Anakin. Red and blue were once used to fight each other, yet now they moved side by side as comrades in arms.

His comlink beeped into life, “General. The hanger bay is open and we are descending.”

 _There is only the force…_ a choice hung in the balance, but it was an easy decision. Finish the fight with Palpatine where it could go either way with his victory or defeat while risking the life of the younglings or saving them now. It was his personality. He made a promise and he intended to keep it.

He grabbed them both into a tightening hug and jumped true. The echoing voice of Palpatine, “I will have you Anakin,” kept ringing in the back of his mind.

He landed on the ramp with a heavy thud. He looked at Asarna and Iyotkiha both as he said, “You’re both safe.”

The last thing he heard was the younglings screams and Commander Appo calling for the med kit.

-

Palpatine laughed as he watched the ship leave. _You have grown strong my boy and more unpredictable. It won’t be long till I have you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what your thoughts are in the comments!


	3. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commander Appo gets close to the two younglings while the Empire is formed under a different manner.

**[Deep space]**

He floated with no indication of waking up anytime soon. Commander Appo sighed as he walked up and down with one eye kept on the bacta tank where Anakin floated unconsciously. _I should have stayed._

The medical droid beeped as it came into view.

“Status update?” Commander Appo queered, fully well knowing the response would be anything but nice.

He found a nearby cabinet and threw his fist against the door. Anger did not cover his emotions. The charge, to get the ship was costly. They knew that they would come for the ship. _Clones fighting clones._ A sense of desperation grovelled within his stomach. _So much bloodshed, for what end? Nothing!_

He had made his choice. A decision that he had no regrets, but he would not deny the painful expression that was laid to waste under his mask.

“Sir,” she had said from the corner of the room.

He turned in response as he stared at the little girl. “You should not be here, little one.”

_Children… they have no place in the war. Yet here she stands. Her eyes hungry and yearning for comfort. Wake up soon will you, General._

He crouched as he lifted her effortlessly. “Let us go to the main deck, shall we? We will find your friend and get you both fed,” he said as he realised how late it was getting, “then you’ll be off to bed.”

“Bu-,” she started.

“The general is going nowhere. He will be here when you return,” he said sternly. The tepid look of tears welling nerved the commander a great deal. He sighed, “besides… Eating and resting will make you strong. You want to be a strong Jedi like the commander, don’t you?”

The incentive was not lost as her eyes bulged in delight. Letting a small chuckle escape Commander Appo began his walk to the command bridge with the little one in his grasp.

-

**[Coruscant – Senate]**

Sheev Palpatine was a careful planner. He would be nothing less as he took charge of the Sith as well as Coruscant. _But something was missing,_ he mused in his office. Power and might wrinkled within his grasp, but Anakin’s prowess had caught him off guard. His powers are growing at a rate that even he could not fathom. _Maybe it is time for a change…_

He stands tall. Power vibrating in his posture as the other senator’s silence in his prowess. He clutches the force like it is his toy masking it at the ready to change minds if needed, but he knows he must try.

The speaker is live and cackling as he breathes ever so gently. His wrinkles and brows lighten to make way for his grandfatherly image.

“My dear senators and delegates… it is with my deepest regrets that I have had to push this meeting forward,” he said. He could feel them all, on the edge of their seats enticed by his words. _Yes,_ “The Jedi have betrayed the republic, they have betrayed the Senate.”

He does not know where, but he hears it loud and clear. “Lies!”

He smiles apologetically. _Perfect,_ “My dear Senators and delegates… what reason do I have to lie? I have served… for how many years? We have accomplished the unimaginable yet here we stand divided. We were so close to winning the war and at our finest hour… the Jedi betrayed us.”

The force bent to his will as he aged ever so slightly, looking worn and tired as the grey hair began to shine.

“There was an attempt on my life, by none other than Master Windu… it was with luck, that I managed to survive,” he continued. “The footage will be released later for the world to see.”

“How did you survive?” another voice barked. The distaste ever so clear, fuelled Palpatine.

He needed Anakin. He needed him on his side as his executioner. With that in mind, he leant towards the speaker, “Anakin… my trusted friend. I was a mentor to him. You remember him, do you not? The star of the clone wars. The hero who hath no fear. He fought and saved me as my life flashed before my eyes.”

The murmur grew at an exponential level. _Yes,_ he murmured with excitement coursing through his body. _If you are seeing this Anakin… understand and learn._

“Order, order,” Palpatine said as he drew the court back from their bickering. “Thank you. Last we heard, Anakin was greatly injured. His leg was taken away from him… we do not know what became of him, but we must honour his victory in kind. No longer shall we be the republic and separatists. Unity must come. If not now, when? When hell breaks over? Over more deaths?”

The silence bestowed upon was music to his blackened heart. No manipulation was needed, _not when the weak are so simple-minded._

“Let us grow… let us grow into the new age where we take power for ourselves! Where we make the rules collectively in the best interest for respective nations.”

“and how do you propose that, Chancellor?” a voice asked.

He smiled as the force bent to his will once more. Power and might shadowed his presence with the subtle hint of humble. “Let us rejoice… Let us become the Galactic Empire. You know this is right. I beseech you. Look into your hearts, you know it to be true. We need peace. What more do we need, than peace? Let me lead you… no, let me lead our younger generation to a future where they can thank us, the older generation for looking after them.”

-

**[Deep space]**

Commander Appo and Iyotkiha finally reached the main bridge. A detour was taken on the request of the youngling. Commander Appo found it rather enjoyable to watch the freedom within her.

Upon waiting on the door to slide open a commotion could be heard. The other troopers all smiling and laughing as Asarna was running around chasing them.

 _Since when, did we become babysitters?_ Commander Appo mused as he shook his head.

“Men!” he shouted. He watched in delight as the troopers all stopped and saluted him. He took key notice of Asarna also stopping as she slowly looked at him.

“He’s nice, Arsana. Not scary at all,” said Iyotkiha from his waist.

His curiosity peaked when he realised that Arsana was no longer looking at him with worry or concerns.

 _Great… my authority is being tarnished._ “Right, everyone. Time to eat,” he said as he let Iyotkiha down so she could run to Arsana. “Alternate guard duties. Make sure all the soldiers are fed well. Night is dawning, so trade shift patterns every 5 hours. Move out!”

 _Good… let them eat,_ he thought as he made his way to the nearest monitor. _We need to find a place to lay low._

He had the map open. Currently, their position was in the inner rim near Onderon. _Too close to the Coruscant. We must move further out. Pass the expansion region and mid rim I think, but where. Wait, we need fuel before we can even reach that far. Onderon it is… a short trip, that is._

“Commander Appo,” Arsana said from afar. “Will, you not eat?”

Turning the monitor off he smiled, _kids._

-

**[Deep Space – Heading to Naboo]**

The Naboo royal starship was everything but comforting. The irony did not fall far as she struggled with her seating.

“You need to rest,” Obi-Wan said. “Moving around will do no one anyone good.”

 _Anyone meaning children,_ she noted. “Where are we going?”

“Naboo seems logical. Though I am not sure how long we can go there for,” Obi-Wan said. “The struggles of trying to get this plane to lift off was enough of an explanation to know we are not in the gracious thoughts of the chancellor,” he replied. “Hang on… there is a message being broadcasted… R2, can you boost the signal.”

Master Yoda stood as he panted in the light of the hologram. “Obi-wan.”

“Master Yoda,” exclaimed Obi-Wan.

“Your padawan, foolish he is,” said Master Yoda. Before Obi-Wan could retort he noticed Master Yoda’s eyes turn to Padme. “Broken the code, he has.”

Not wanting to infuriate Padme anymore than needed considering mood swings, he looked at Master Yoda and said, “Master, what do you mean he is foolish?”

“Fight, Darth Sidious, he did. Win and lose, he did,” he replied after a moment.

Hope and delight calmed Obi-Wan’s beating heart, _he was alive._

“Lose? What did he lose? Is he hurt?” frantically asked Padme.

“Childbirth, your focus should be,” Yoda said sternly.

“I need to know,” she screamed. Almost instantly she felt pain on the side of her stomach. Obi-Wan immediately caught her before she fell and slowly shifted her onto her seat.

“Strong, the force is,” Master Yoda said as he stared at Padme, “Naboo, I shall come. Answer your questions, I shall.”

Before Padme could reply the hologram stopped, her annoyance flared as she looked at Obi-Wan, “Is he always like that?”

He chuckled ever so softly, “Yes, but he means well.”

-

**[Crouscant – Palpatine’s office]**

Not even an hour had gone by till he heard the news. The votes came in a lot quicker than he would have truly expected, _but am I really surprised? I have been fooling the council for years._

The hologram was alive as he watched his encounter with Anakin outside the Jedi temple. It was a loop, the way the red and blue lightsaber walked side by side. He tried to manipulate the midi-chlorians but found he could not.

_Interesting. It matters not… a new day has risen. The Galactic Empire is born anew. No longer will the world be tainted by the Jedi, the Sith will rise in accordance with my will. Yes and soon, you will be mine Anakin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone. Thank you for reading! Please leave a review, good or bad is welcome. Gives me a good idea as to how the story is working for you all.


	4. Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone!
> 
> Next chapter is up! I hope you enjoy it! Any feedback is greatly appreciated. I will do my best to reply back to everyone!

**[Deep space]**

The touch of the force was different. He could hear and feel things that the naked eye could not comprehend. The force was everywhere. It was intertwined within the branches of life itself as it clung the world together by its massive haul.

He was floating, in what felt like a swarm of liquid that he could not perceive. He was being pulled, pulled from the depths of darkness that he squandered in. his conscious was alive and well. His eyes were open as he took note of his surroundings.

He could see them both, lying on the floor ever so peacefully. He realised, that they must have been meditating and fallen asleep. It was common with younglings, who were trying to decipher the difference between lucid peace and sleep. Sleeping required rest but meditating itself was work.

He could hear their thoughts and the innocence sparked in the deep corners of their heart. He did not mean to, but he had to be sure that they were safe. Like himself, while he looked okay on the outside, internally he had nearly lost everything to darkness. He vowed, that he would do better.

He looked down. He could see that his leg was gone. His mechanical arm was removed as well. _I will run out of limbs at this rate,_ he thought.

His nerves were deeply damaged. He could feel it as he tried to touch the force with his right arm. To no avail, there was no response. Looking to his left and then once more to the children, his free hand unwinds. Gently, but slowly he stretches his hand.

The children floated gently. He was careful not to wake them up as he allowed the force to carry them over to the nearby bed. When he was sure, he allowed his hand to go down to his side as the children gently landed onto the soft mattress.

Allowing his hand to move in a clockwise direction. The cupboard opened as blankets flew out. They spiralled before they gently laid upon the pair.

Satisfied, he allowed darkness to consume him as he fell beneath the waves into the unconscious.

-

The monitor displayed the room in colour and Commander Appo could not stop the growing smile that filtered into existence under his mask as he stared at the med bay room. _Even when he is meant to be resting, he cannot help himself._

He was planning on going down to the medical room himself to give the children some blankets, but for some reason that he could not comprehend, he chose to wait. He was glad as he found out that the general was responsive.

He turned the screen off as he swung his chair around. He saw a clone trooper at a distant staring out the screen into space.

“Everything okay, Bow?” asked Commander Appo.

“Yes, Sir,” he replied with his mask intently staring into the abyss.

“It’s okay to feel angry,” Commander Appo said softly having realised that the troops have not truly had a moment’s rest.

“It matters not, Sir. We are right and they are wrong. Brothers or not,” he replied robotically, “But… I…how can they be so mindless, Sir?”

“Indeed,” Commander Appo said as he stood by Bow’s side, “People -”

“Clones, Sir,” injected Bow.

“Clones… or not, Bow, we are people. Everyone here… however, made, is sentient. You remember General Skywalker’s first speech, do you not?” asked Commander Appo.

**_[Flashback Begins]_ **

He stood in front of his assigned troops in the hangar bay in front of his ship, the Resolute. There were many of them. He did not know how to approach them, but he knew he had to show authority, but then he heard something quaint. _Numbers…_

The other Jedis were talking to their clones by their assigned numbers. Instantaneously memories of his mother and his childhood flashed through his eyes. _Slavery…_

He looked at the soldiers in front of him and instinctively asked, “Do you want to be here?”

“Anakin,” queered Master Obi-Wan as he looked at his padawan in confusion. 

“I asked you a question, 501st Legion. Do you want to be here?” he repeated the question.

“Anakin,” pushed Master Obi-Wan as confusion arose within his features.

“I know what I am doing, Master,” he replied as he stared at the troops.

“We serve the republic, Sir,” said a clone trooper.

“What’s your name, soldier?” Anakin asked as he stepped up to face the clone.

“CT-7567, Sir,” replied the clone trooper.

He conked his head to the side as he stared at his troops, “Those who want to be here, can be here. Those who want to work behind the scenes are more than welcome too,” he said as he walked towards the Resolute, “Oh… and forget numbers. I want you all to have a name, choose a name, a name that you will like, I will learn it and call you by it.”

Even Obi-Wan could not stop his head shaking as he facepalmed himself, _Only you Anakin._

**_[Flashback Ends]_ **

“He was one of a kind, Sir,” said Bow as he took his helmet off and laughed.

“Indeed,” Commander Appo said as he too took his helmet off.

“Sir,” interrupted a clone trooper, “We will be arriving within the hour.”

“Thank you, Voca,” replied Commander Appo, “We have a busy schedule when we arrive on Onderon… actually, while I have you here. We should organise and plan,”

“Sir,” both Voca and Bow said while saluting.

“We need to trade the ship. For something smaller, so we can leave… with fuel naturally,” he had started, “Which means getting the general and the kids off-board safely.”

“New ship, Sir?” asked Voca.

“It’s the fact the chancellor had troopers at the bay?” asked Bow.

“Exactly,” Commander Appo said as he took a step forward, “If the chancellor knew of our coming… it means, he will most likely have put some form of tracking device on here. We can spend time looking for it or be making our way out of the system. Believe the latter is more important… it’s not like we need space for troopers.”

The silence was powerful, but the stern acknowledgement glinting in their eyes was even more superior.

“Which leads me onto the next few things,” he continued, “we need supplies as well as various materials for the General’s leg.”

“As well as his arm, Sir,” said Voca, “The circuits are fried when we removed it. Like it was fried with lightening.”

He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, “Damn… Right, so we need a new hand as well.”

“How does he do it?” asked Bow as he filled the awkward silence, “How does he find the will to continue?”

“The same way we do,” said Commander Appo, “We do what is right… and we survive.”

-

**[Naboo]**

Hyperdrive was amazing. That much, Obi-Wan knew even though he despised anything to do with flying. They had arrived and Padme was with her family letting them know what has happened. To his very surprise, he was shocked that her family did not know that Anakin was the father or that he and Padme had married.

After returning Padme to her family, Obi-Wan returned to Theed hangar bay. He shook his head as he thought back to Padme and her family. He let a small chuckle filter the air, _Better her than me. I know that much._

He could feel the force touch him. _Master Yoda._

“Master Yoda,” he said as he bowed down to the Grand Master, “and Bail.”

“Hello Master Kenobi, I trust the pair of you have much to talk about. I need to make sure the ship is serviced,” he ushered as he left in haste.

“Talk much, we have,” Master Yoda said as he interrupted Obi-Wan’s thoughts, “Your Padawan, foolish he is.”

“I know Master,” he sighed, “He fell.”

“Fall he did, rise he did,” said Master Yoda as he admonished Obi-Wan by hitting him with his stick, “Old, walk slow, I tell you.”

“Sorry master,” he said with a smile.

“Fear, I sense,” said Master Yoda, “Padawan, attachment I sense.”

“You already knew this Master,” Obi-Wan said as he stopped walking, “What aren’t you telling me, Master?”

“Master Windu,” Master Yoda said as he stopped too.

“I know… Anakin told me, that he killed him,” said Obi-Wan sullenly.

“Alive Master Windu, is,” said Master Yoda sternly.

“Wh?” asked Obi-Wan.

“Resting… far away, he is,” said Master Yoda as he pulled a holoprojector, “Watch.”

The projector was alive. It was scenic like they were there watching. The rain harshened as Anakin laid on the ground with his leg cut off. Obi-Wan watched in shock as two younglings ran ahead and stood their ground to Darth Sidious.

He watched in awe as Anakin stood on his one leg with complete balance. The force, ever so strong as he pulled Sidious’ lightsaber. It was scary and enlightening to see his glide as the two lightsabers that were born to fight each other, walked side by side. He watched as a ship came out of the clouds with the ramp open. The lightsabers disengaged and hooked to his belt, he used the force as he wrapped the two younglings to himself and jumped.

“Master,” Obi-Wan said, as the holoprojector stopped, “He… how?”

“The force is strong, with Skywalker,” said Master Yoda, “Friends he has, in the clones.”

He smiled as joy-filled his hearts, “He always… was something… but wait, Master, Master Windu? Where is he?”

“Too soon… recovery he needs…. Other younglings, with him. Hmmm… come,” Master Yoda said as he exited the hangar.

“Master?” said Obi-Wan.

“Twins… Padme has. See, I must,” Master Yoda said with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	5. Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padme and Anakin, they don't always have it easy, do they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I am actually early, with the next chapter. I am yet to decide if that is a good thing or a bad thing. Let me know, lol. 
> 
> Also, who here thinks the force is sentient? 
> 
> If you enjoy it, please leave a review. Best wishes, stay safe everyone!

**[Onderon]**

He was finally out of the deranged bacta tank that he ever so hated with a passion. It helped with healing, but it felt weird and unnatural. Such a thought was dealt with a shiver down his spine. More so, he disapproved of his handlers.

He was in a wheelchair. The absurdity did not fall far from his thoughts. He had found out that his arm was short-circuiting with varying movement and he had no leg, but there was no time to be grovelling, not when the younglings were around. _They do not deserve such negativity._

All in all, Anakin huffed and puffed in annoyance as he was pushed by Commander Appo. He was a general yet felt minute. The rage was not lost, _how much more must I lose to the Sith?_

“General, are you well?” Commander Appo asked.

“Yes,” Anakin replied curtly. He knew that he was expressing his emotions negatively, but the attempt to rein it in was nothing short of failure, “We are leaving the ship?”

“Yes Sir, I spoke to the others and have agreed, that it is best we leave the ship… consider it a tool of bartering. We need a new ship that we can get away on, ideally smaller as well,” Commander Appo replied.

The dripping satire of sorrow was not lost, _Ideally smaller._ He clenched his wheel with his left-hand causing Commander Appo to stop, “Sir?” he asked.

“How many?” Anakin asked.

“Sir, it doesn’t matter,” Commander Appo said as he went to push the wheelchair.

“Dammit,” Anakin said as he held on to the wheel firmly, ignoring the crushing pain that he was exuberating as a rush of adrenaline flowed through him, “how many did we lose?”

Commander Appo sighed as he looked to the ceiling. Knowing he had to answer, he looked back at the general, “There are ten of us left.”

He knew his General well. He knew the Jedi rules of attachment and fully well knew that Anakin ignored that rule with heart’s content. It should not be expected then when he let a hurling growl fill the corridor.

“What’s done is done, Sir,” Commander Appo said as he began pushing the wheelchair once more towards the exit ramp.

“I… I am sorry,” muffled Anakin, “If... if I did not ask you to… If you all had followed… chancellors orders… would be alive.”

Time was slow, yet fast. One moment he was facing the exit, the next he was facing Commander Appo. His helmet was off as he stared into Anakin’s eye. Before he could register what was happening, a fierce searing pain rippled through the side of his face.

He expected himself to fall but realised that the commander firmly held on, to make sure no such thing happened. 

The children scampered back a few paces, clearly taken back by shock.

“How dare you, Sir,” Commander Appo said as he stared at his general, “Do you think of us as fools? That we do not understand decision makings? That we do not feel? That we are insignificant that we do not know the wrong between right and wrong?”

“Appo,” Anakin said in response.

“You taught us that. That we are more than numbers. Don’t you dare go treating us like anything else. I know you, General. Maybe not as well as Rex, but I know you well. More than the Jedi’s and more than the chancellor. We have fought wars. We have had our share of losses and wins. We have been subject to torture and we have risen stronger,” he said passionately as his eyes glinted with hope and sincerity, “none of this, is your fault. We all knew, what we were getting ourselves into. There are no regrets.”

Anakin nodded as he was lost for words, “you truly are something,” he said after a moment with a smile, “hitting a general like that. Never knew you had in you Appo.”

Commander Appo had his hand on the back of his head as he reeled in the fact, that he had hit his general, “Sir…-” started Commander Appo as he tried to make an apology.

“It’s fine, Appo. I needed it,” said Anakin, “though… hitting a cripple. That, we need to talk about. Children, come along.”

Iyotkiha and Arsana approached the pair cautiously, as confusion was evidently expressed on their youthful features.

“Adults argue, younglings. It happens, nothing to fear,” Anakin said, “Now… I have two knees at the very least. Who wants to sit while Commander Appo pushes us around?”

Arsana was the first to jump on Anakin’s left leg and firmly allowed herself to get comfortable, but Iyotkiha was uncertain, “Your leg,” she whispered.

“Come here,” he said as he motioned her to come closer, “I still have my lower knee and I’ll have you know… I am strong.”

The glint in his eyes was unwavering as she reluctantly accepted. Slowly and steadily, she allowed herself to take Anakin’s other knee. “Appo, so what was the plan again?” asked Anakin.

“Err,” he started as began pushing, “Well. Voca and Bow are out right now getting supplies as well as materials needed for your leg and hand, Sir.”

“Sounds like everything is covered then,” Anakin said with a smile as he turned back to see the Commander.

“Not quite Sir,” Commander Appo, “We have a few ship options, but I figured… with your expertise you could choose. Nothing too fancy, but we need to get rid of the republic attack cruiser and the folks here, know we are desperate. So, our hands are quite tied.”

“Quite the predicament,” he said as he watched the two children lying against each other. _They must be tired. Not every day a youngling gets to travel so much,_ “What are our options?”

“Well, there is the YT-1300 Corellian light freighter, which comes with a speeder onboard, then there is the YV-865 Aurore-Class freighter and the option of an HWK-290 light freighter, Sir,” Commander Appo said.

He should have known, that his General would be quick on his decision. Unlike the other Jedi, Anakin knew his ships. _Too well_.

“YT-1300 Corellian light freighter with that speeder,” said Anakin with a glowing glint in his eye, “I could probably work on it as well. I have been meaning to try something new, but because of being a Jedi… well, no complications to stop me trying.”

“Very good, Sir,” said Commander Appo as they exited the ramp.

“Wow,” Arsana said with a smile on her face, “Iyotkiha, look!”

Anakin watched in huge amusement as the pair jumped off his knees as they started running in the hangar bay. Commander Appo chased after them to make sure they did not get lost.

On the one hand, he was proud, happy to see the delights over the children, but on the other, his emotions lingered to his wife and child.

-

**[Naboo]**

The medical room was small, but elegant as Master Yoda walked in. He used the force as he moved a chair closer to Padme’s bed and jumped on it.

“Strong, the force is,” he said as he looked at the little one in Padme’s hand. The other, being in Obi-Wan’s as he sat further away from the bed.

“Names, you have?” Master Yoda asked.

She smiled through the sweat and pained expression as she nodded, “Yes, Luke,” she said looking at the child in her hand, “and Leia,” she finished as she looked at the child in Obi-Wan’s hand.

“Sad, you are,” Master Yoda said as he pointed with his stick. Careful not to poke the child, he pointed towards her shoulder.

“No Mast-,” she started.

“Lies, like your padawan,” he chuckled as he looked at Obi-Wan,” Hmm… Skywalker, you miss… I see.”

She sighed. This was not how she thought her day would go, but she was a wreck internally. “I miss Ani.”

“Break the code, you have helped… hmmm,” said Master Yoda, “attachment and love, bad we thought.”

Letting his stick fall, he called upon the force to hold him as he stood. He walked across the bed and picked the child from Padme. He watched as Padme looked over to Obi-Wan for acceptance. He noted the nod but pretended not too. _Her right, to be scared._

“You said you would answer questions, Master Yoda,” she said as she looked at him.

“Oh,” Master Yoda said in reply.

“Master?” Obi-Wan asked from behind.

“Promise I did, to answer questions, I did,” he replied as he looked down on Luke, “Father like son, he is.”

He allowed Padme to pick Luke up as she cradled him within her arms, soothing the little cries that would wake.

He was off the bed and walking around the bed with his stick, “Hmm,” he said rather loudly as he pondered back and forth and slowly, “Skywalker… Skywalker… darkness, much there is.”

Knowing that Padme was about to interrupt, he pointed his stick at her and shook his head, “Like Skywalker, hmmm,” he said as he chuckled, “Yes… Darkness there is, light there is… together, they are.”

She waited patiently, to make sure that Master Yoda would not point his stick at her. She reminded herself, that she was a senator and that she should act in such a manner of wisdom, “But Master Yoda. Everyone knows that darkness is evil… I refuse to accept that Ani has fallen.”

He was now standing near Obi-Wan as he hummed in retort, “Wrong we were. Fallen he was, risen he has.”

“I don’t understand,” she said aggressively. Too aggressively it seemed as Luke began to wail in her arms. Instantly, Master Yoda was on the bed with his hand out on Luke’s forehead.

His eyes were closed and she assumed it was something to do with the force as Luke’s wailing had diminished significantly. “Strong he is… like his father,” he said, “Skywalker, all to the dark side he did, return to the light, he did. Fought Sidious he did, survive he did, save younglings he did, friends he has.”

“Sidious… the Sith?” Padme asked.

“Sidious, Chancellor, the same they are,” mused Master Yoda.

“No… Anakin, he was close with the chancellor,” said Padme as shock and fear evidently took hold of clenching expression.

“Nearly fall, Anakin did, but rise he did. Remember, you must,” Master Yoda said.

“Where is he? I need him, his children need him,” said Padme.

Master Yoda shared a look for Obi-Wan as he motioned him to take over, “Padme… Anakin is injured,” said Obi-Wan.

“What do you mean?” she asked. The words came out faster than she could comprehend the statement issued by Obi-Wan.”

“His leg… Palpatine… Darth Sidious… took his right leg off,” he replied ever so quietly.

Tears welled on her eyelids as her breathing depend. It was her calming technique that she had mustered for the time of war. On more than one occasion, Anakin was presumed dead. Somehow, he would come back, but it never made it easy, but this, was different, “How much must he lose? He lost his arm… he lost his leg, to a Sith none the less. How many Sith fights must he engage before he loses all his limbs?”

“Padme…” started Obi-Wan.

“Did you know… that Anakin spoke to me about the Jedi council? I could not count the days, where Anakin felt alone… felt like he did not belong there… he felt, that there was no trust… he only stayed, because he owed it to you Obi-Wan, to you and Qui-Gon,” she said, “the number of times I told him… that we should run, that we should hide… he rebutted it. I thought he was stubborn, obnoxious, but, but-,” she said, only to be interrupted by a hand on her arm, “Master Yoda.”

“Understand, we do,” he said.

She noticed that his voice was mellow. It sounded weak like he had aged in the short time he had been here talking to her.

“Master Yoda, I-,” she started.

“Matters, not. Rest, hmmm,” said Master Yoda as he retreated away from the bed.

“What do we do now?” she asked after a moment. She knew, that as much as she wanted to curse and scream, it would do no good, “If the chancellor is the Sith… I am not safe here, am I?”

“Family, you should see. Few days, I think. Plan, I make,” replied Master Yoda.

Without waiting for a reply, he was already walking away towards the door to leave. Padme’s annoyed facial expressions was met equally by an amused Obi-Wan. Though, the latter quickly focusing on the child in hand to avoid the Senator’s wrath.


	6. Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little different to the usual, but rather enjoyable!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

**[Deep space, aboard the YT-1300 Corellian light freighter]**

This was his new life. It was not home, quite far from it. But he knew it would have to do. He had to survive. He was an emotional wreck, with mood swings that even he could not fathom. His heart yearned for his wife and their child... _children? I do not even know._

But he knew that there would no good in trying to find them. It was selfish, but it was the correct choice in his mind. The lingering words of Palpatine echoed through his mind, _I will have you._

He had to focus on the moment and the moment was for the two younglings as well as the remaining legions of the 501st. They were floating in space with no plan and no real guidance. _Come on Anakin._

_Tatooine._

“Commander,” Anakin said, “Plot the co-ordinates for Tatooine.”

“Tatooine?” Commander Appo.

“It is run by the Hutts… The galactic empire will not even consider going there. Not unless they are willing to negotiate and that is very unlikely,” said Anakin as he stared deeply into space through the windows. 

He was due surgery. Two on his arm and his leg. It would be a painful procedure, but there was no other choice and Anakin duly accepted it. the first surgery, on his arm, was to break apart and discard the old wires that were connected to his central nerves. They needed to replace it so that it was more adaptable for the second surgery where they would be adding his new cybernetic hand. The second was a little more complicated. The jagged bones would have to be cut off to make way for a smooth surface. Then nerves would have to be chosen carefully to connect with his cybernetic foot. This meant drilling into his bones to make sure the foot was stably implanted.

But the downside was evident. There was no anaesthetic available. He could risk waiting it out till he had reached Tatooine, but that meant risking infections on both his arm and leg. The significance was the permanent loss on both.

“Are you ready?” asked Commander Appo as he broke his chain of thought.

Anakin turned as he noted Commander Appo’s new appearance, “I won’t ever be getting used to seeing you all without your armour.”

The laugh was shared by all in the room. Their armour was discarded on the onset of their voyage. They realised, that wearing the armour showed resemblance and connections to Coruscant. It would attract attention that they did not need.

“Children, come here,” he said as he waited patiently for the two younglings to approach him, “You know what’s about to happen, don’t you? I need you to stay on the main deck. Do not leave the room.”

“Bu-,” started Iyotkiha only to drawn into a hug by Anakin.

He did not know them, but he felt compelled and an ever-growing undying loyalty to them. As he pulled away, he drew Arsana in.

“Kix,” said Commander Appo from behind ever so quietly.

Kix, moved slowly as he went around and pressed his hands against the General’s wheelchair. When the children had backed away, he began pushing him out of the main deck.

The last thing the children saw, was Anakin turning himself side on as he waved them out.

He waited till the door had closed shut, “How are we feeling today, Kix?”

“I should be asking you that, General,” he replied with a cocky smile.

“Ahhh, I am feeling great. This should be a doodle,” he said with confidence.

He knew pain. He felt pain when he lost his mother first. He felt an overwhelming pain when he butchered his mother’s captors. _Yes… a lot of pain. Hmmm, maybe this is my exile. To atone for what happened on Tatooine… everything happens for a reason, right Master Yoda?_

He did not realise that he was already lifted and planted on the bed. He was that lost in his thoughts that he did not even feel.

“Sir, I am about to put this towel in your mouth… if it is uncomfortable, please nod twice,” Kix said.

He smiled as the towel was stretched and rolled. Kix was gentle as he placed it in Anakin’s mouth. He waited till Anakin clenched his mouth into the towel before wrapping it around. He waited patiently to make sure his General was under no discomfort.

Satisfied with the outcome, he then proceeded to tie Anakin’s left leg and arm to the side of the bed. Having done that, the body, right shoulder and arm was tied down to prevent any movement. Finally, the upper knee of his left knee was tied down.

These were the precautions needed to prevent the undeniable writhing pain that he was about to ensue. The towel was not needed, but Anakin felt it needed as he did not want the children to hear his pain. The fact they could feel him was of great discomfort but he could not deny them his status as he lingered between death and life.

Speaking into his commlink, “Preparing General for surgery. Stage 1, removing the old wires…”

-

The force was an unknown. Jedi and Sith had both tried to understand it and while to a degree they did. No one could wholeheartedly say they knew it. The force was extraordinary, it was everywhere and in everything. The common knowledge, that without the force, there was no life lingering through the generations.

Then there was Anakin Skywalker, conceived by none, apart from his mother. Supposedly, the chosen one. The doubt and discomfort reigned tyranny amongst the Jedi.

His upbringing, being different meant rules were differently applied to him. He relished in the hate, to better himself. He owed a duty to Obi-Wan and he verily wanted to improve his craft for his sake. That was Anakin’s youth in a nutshell, hatred, anger and rage-fuelled his desire to be the best Jedi Obi-Wan could be proud of. 

Friends and attachments were hard to come by. Being popular meant nothing in the end, but he did not care. He excelled faster than most and had natural qualities that other Jedi’s could only dream off.

This was his fuel to look past his adversaries. Channelling his focus on his goal, to be the greatest.

As he clenched the sorrows and pain filtering through his expressions, his living history filtered through his mind. On the occasion, Kix would wipe away the tears that tried to flood his shadowing eyes.

The force took pity on him. His pains were too much. He had lost too much, that death itself would be considered a gift. The force knew it had to act and so it did. This was the burden of the chosen one, to bear responsibility on his shoulders, but for once, the force decided that such a burden should be shared.

And so, his screams were felt by them all.

-

**[Deep space, aboard the YT-1300 Corellian light freighter]**

They were tranced as Commander Appo tried to call them. The response was non-existent, instead, he could do nothing but watch with the others.

They sat down, with no real regard to location. Almost, as if it was an instinctive pull.

“Are they meditating, sir?” asked Voca as he looked at their stance.

There was no reply. Instead, his mind was racing. _It is the force. they must be feeling the General._

“Leave them,” Commander Appo said, “keep a strict eye on them to make sure they don’t fall over or anything. Stable piloting, take it off auto… I don’t want them to trance out.”

“Sir,” Bow replied from the cockpit.

He expected a reply but was met with sundering silence as Commander Appo exited the deck.

Commander Appo walked down the corridor as he came to the newly assigned medic bay. Peeking through the door, he watched as Kix was doing the surgery with Jesse restraining the good General from harming himself.

-

**[Naboo – Padme’s home]**

This was the day she returned home after finally being discharged. The family, knowing she was tired allowed her and the new-borns to rest. What was a peaceful night, slowly changed into discomfort. She did not know why, but the moment her eyes shot open, she could see the children fidgeting and being uncomfortable.

She moved, as any mother would do and began rocking their prams. This was to be expected, she surmised. But then, Master Yoda strode in with Obi-Wan behind him.

“Obi-Wan? Master Yoda?” asked Padme.

“Bond, strong it is,” Master Yoda said as he sat down, “Too close, to the force he is.”

“Padme, the children. They’re reacting to Anakin’s pain,” Obi-Wan said.

“How?” as concern turned into panic, “You said he broke the bond. Wait, pain? What happened?”

“More, this is,” Master Yoda said, “Kenobi, hurry.”

“We will answer everything you have to ask, Padme,” Obi-Wan said as he seated himself.

Padme watched as the pair get into their meditating form. She watched in awe as the children’s discomfort vanished.

_Ani, are you okay?_

-

**[Coruscant – Chancellor’s Office]**

The headache would not stop. The wailing would not stop. The never-ending gape of fear that devoured him would not stop. He thought he had learned enough, but it seemed that he had not.

One hand pointed to another as he allowed lightening to dull the pain. It was the way of the Sith. He would sooner face lightening than listen to the wretched screams. His downfall was his tolerance, he gave into his anger as he allowed power to flow through.

Satisfied, he ignored the bruises and contemplated on what had just occurred. _Anakin Skywalker is growing close to the force… I must take him now or seek to remove him, completely._

His hand went down on the commlink, “send Darth Mher in.”

_Come to your senses my boy… you will either turn or lose more limbs till you are nothing._

-

**[Tatooine]**

The force was everything. Losing half his body, his brother, his family and everyone he knew to admire and respect to learn that there was nothing but the force.

His hand clenched at the realisation, _there is no good or bad, just choices._

He entirety sought revenge, but he realised it was misplaced. There was only one person who deserved his wrath and that was his former master, Darth Sidious.

He had followed the will of the force as he discarded his plans to hurt Obi-Wan. They were a distant memory of what they could have been.

As he was seated in murky sand where his life began and was lost, the fire quivered against the still night sky. It was sudden as he heard the will of the force.

His mask dropped as his horns glistened against the night sky. His teeth ajar as he smiled in delight. _The force did not lie._

The pain was tremendous, but he knew all other force sensitives would be feeling the same toll. He was stronger, by words and convictions. He closed his eyes as he began to rest against the barren log ignoring the shrilling screams.

“And so, it begins… the chronicles,” he said as he began to dose into the unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone! Thank you to all the amazing people that have read this so far!
> 
> I truly hope you are enjoying this. I will be a little delayed on the next chapter, but will try my best to get an update soon.


	7. Enlightenment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone! 
> 
> I hope everyone is having a grand Monday! Next chapter is up! Please leave a review on your thoughts. Would love to know, what your thoughts are!

**[Deep space, aboard the YT-1300 Corellian light freighter]**

The bellowing envoy of darkness asked for more and he willingly gave it. His own fear was used to channel anger into sustenance. Memories upon memories, though never leaving the conscious mind. The price of his weakness, his emotional attachment.

The surgery was ongoing, but his view was blurred as he was shrouded by the mist of his welling tears. His sense of touch was non-existent and his voice was no longer his own, nothing more than a scorched scream of tyranny shrouded in behind the murky towel compressing his breath and sweat.

But then, like a switch, everything changed. His eyes were closing on him and he could do nothing to stop them. He wanted to stay awake but was unable to. It was instant, voices started appearing in his head as fell beneath the wave of the conscious mind.

He was drowning as the darkness grew. He had no touch and he had no voice. His only comfort was the other voices imploring in his mind. The Warmth and touch that flew through him was a sensation he could not compare to anything else.

His eyes opened. Where he thought it was minutes, he realised it has been hours. On his right side, his new hand flexed in accordance with his impulse. Upon lifting the blanket, he could see his metal foot.

 _I really dislike gold,_ he noted. He sighed as he allowed himself to sit up. His eyes, once again staring at his hand. One finger at a time, he checked to make sure everything was in working order. Satisfied, he stood up. He noticed that his new metallic foot had a springy sensation as it slightly dipped. He realised, that it was a support mechanism for his weight.

“I have to thank Kix, for the good job,” he muttered as he walked towards the mirror.

His features had greatly darkened, he noted. The brush with the dark side was evident as his iris still glinted a smidge of yellow. _Forever it will dominate your destiny… those are the words Master Yoda said… yet when I say it… so much conviction flows._

On the side, he saw the two lightsabers. One was heralded in the way of the light, the way of the Jedi. The other, was a harbinger of the dark, the way of the Sith. Yet, the more he attuned himself to his surroundings, the more he realised he could not part with either.

It was not his, yet when in his hand it felt perfect. A feeling he could not forget. They ignited as the room went blue and red. _I held them both, the red and blue. The Sith and Jedi. It was, meant to be…_

“So, that’s a Sith weapon,” said Appo as he entered the room, “I was wondering, why I could hear voices… I should have known you would wake up soon. Never one for resting, were you General?”

From a frown to a smile, “I… I don’t even know anymore Appo,” he replied solemnly, “They are the same… yet so different.”

He found a chair and moved it closer to where Anakin was. He allowed himself to sit as he watched Anakin disengage both lightsabers as he took a seat on the bed, “Kix has done a good job on your arm and leg.”

“The best,” he replied with a smile, “I really need to thank him for it… But I get the slight feeling we are derailing a conversation that you want to have.”

“On the contrary… this is more about a conversation you need. Speak your mind, Sir. We can only hold so much within,” he replied as he motioned his right hand to his head.

“I don’t know… if you have noticed… my mood,” Anakin started.

“Your eyes go slightly yellow as you get angry. The bright blue glows, but not as brightly against the yellow,” Appo commented sternly.

“So, you have…” said Anakin quietly.

“I won’t lie… I do not know the ins and outs of being a Jedi and I doubt I ever will know… but from the small chatters, I have heard from the canteen rooms as well as the other clones. Sith… and Jedi, you are all part of the force,” said Appo.

“Yes… the good side and the bad side, of the force,” said Anakin as silence hummed into life. The wiring sound of the engine slowly moving them through space filled comfort in the ever-building envoy of tranquillity.

“Is it though,” he started as he filled the gaping hole of silence with a glint of determination brewing on his mind, “What if the force… is just the force?”

 _The force is… just the force?_ “I don’t understand,” Anakin replied as confusion mustered into life.

“I can’t help… but think of my situation. Me and the brethren’s we are clones… yet we dejected orders to follow in what we believe is right… to follow you,” he started, “what if… the force is just that. That, the Sith, is just a teaching mechanism, what if there is no bad force or good force?”

His hand shifted silently at Appo’s words. His eyes followed as he stared at Palpatine’s Sith Saber. _No… that cannot be right. Can it?_

“I have seen what darkness does… I am living proof, Appo,” Anakin said as his muscles tightened, “the way of the Sith, is not right.”

“Or it is not wrong,” he rebutted as he stood up, “I have seen you at your best and at your worst, General. Choices, define our actions… you taught me that in as we marched upon the Jedi temple.”

The words were not lost nor misplaced, as he understood the deeper meaning. _It is like an addiction. Now that I have touched it, I need more._

He paused at the door, “I and the others have already discussed things, Sir. What we have,” he said as he pointed to Anakin and himself, “goes further than black and white. We are in the grey. As long as we stick together… that is all that matters. I stand by it… it is not the practice, but the user that determines if you are a good person or a bad person.”

“And if I fall… if I fall to the ways of the Sith as we know… if I go bad, then what?” The words came out with such harsh acidity that even Anakin could not comprehend his vile tone as red and blue, instinctively hummed into life.

Commander Appo stopped. He turned around to see him, the man he knew as his General, “What do you want me to say, Sir?”

“I…” Anakin started as his voice quietened.

“Do you want us to assume you are bad? That you have already fallen?” he asked as he took a step forward, “because I can honestly say… if you want me to say it… I will, but it will be a complete lie.”

Anakin disengaged the lightsabers as he took a cautious step back. A prevailing fear growing deep in his heart. He felt the touch on his shoulders. He saw the growing sincerity in Appo’s stern eyes. They never wavered, “If… that happens, if you fall… if you strain… if you sway from your commitments… then we will bring you back. That is a promise. It’s time… you started relying on us for a change.”

He did not deserve them. He wore his emotions on his sleeves and everyone duly knew him for it. He allowed the force to grasp his hold as he ushered the wanting tears to never show.

-

**[Naboo – Padme’s home]**

“Are you going to tell me?” Padme blurted out at the table. Annoyance was growing and the utter silence bestowed from her guests that morning had not been welcoming.

“Promise, we did,” Master Yoda said as he sat up and stared into Padme’s eyes, “Skywalker… ask for help, he did.”

“What do you mean, he asked for help?” asked Padme, “Forgive me… Master Yoda, but I truly do not understand… you must see reason… why I need to know.”

“He was one with the force Padme,” Obi-Wan said, “No… I do not mean a bond. I mean, he was the force. I dare say, everyone who is a force-sensitive could feel his growing touch. That’s what the twin’s felt.”

“Right, he is,” Master Yoda said.

 _One with the force? Ani…_ “He needed help?” she said as she remembered Master Yoda’s response.

The pair shared a look before Obi-Wan continued, “We don’t think it was him… we think, the force… chose to show us.”

 _Great… the force, again,_ “You’re not giving me answers,” she shrieked.

Neither Obi-Wan nor Master Yoda responded. Instead, they both shared a look and stayed silent. Padme knew that they were trying their best to respond equivocally, but she could not feel the distaste that brew on the tip of her tongue.

“I... I am sorry,” she said after a moment’s pause as she sighed out loud, “I am a wreck… an emotional wreck…”

“He is alive Padme. Anakin is alive. The force is strong with him… you know as well as I, he is remarkable,” Obi-Wan said.

“Yes… you’re right,” she said with an everlasting sigh.

“Once we get you settled. I will go find him,” Obi-Wan said sincerely.

“Yes… yes, you’re right,” she said, “Where are we going? And when?”

“Ahch-To,” Master Yoda said, “Yes… Hmmm…. Ahch-To.”

“Ahch-To?” questioned Padme, “I have never heard of the place. Is it in the system?”

“A place for force users. It is strong with the force and it is in the unknown regions. It would be good for the children,” said Obi-Wan.

“Will we be safe?” she asked, “I also need to tell my family.”

“Yes, we will be safe. It is uncharted areas that even the galactic empire would not risk. Not now anyway. They will be too busy trying to conquer the collective planets in the region,” Obi-Wan said.

“Ready, you must be. First light, we leave,” Master Yoda said as he began to walk away with his walking stick, “Talk to the family, you must. Leaving, you are, but the location, you must not tell.”

“Does he have to keep doing that?” Padme asked once Master Yoda left the room.

“Considering who you are married to. Surely, you must be acceptable with the dramatic exits,” Obi-Wan said with a smile.

Her admonishing expression made Obi-Wan yelp as he stood up, “Maybe… I should find Master Yoda while you get ready.”

The sounds of the twins wailing came into existence. “Actually, seeing as how you are in an extremely helpful mood. Think the twins need changing,” she said, “I need to find my parents and talk to them.”

Before he could retort. The ghastly look of horror snuck upon him. _You better be alive Anakin. You owe._

-

**[Deep space, aboard the YT-1300 Corellian light freighter]**

Sleep was not easy. Anakin found that he had more comfort in the main controls room. Appo was steering while Anakin was tinkering with the controls. His mind was already racing as he wondered how he could make the ship better.

He had a few ideas in hand, but he knew it would take time to implement them.

“Sir… Tatooine is insight,” Commander Appo said.


	8. Anakin's Fist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely people! I hope everyone is well! The next chapter is up!

**[Tatooine – Outside Owen Lars Homestead]**

The air was different. It was homely as he remembered his last visit here. It was quiet as the son rose. Yet he stood a touching distance away from where he laid her. He noticed that another body was buried beside her. He assumed, it was the man who freed his mother. He did not know them. He had no right, yet he had nowhere else to go.

He knelt on the ground as he felt the running sand spiral through his metallic fingers. _Damn I hate the sand._

Yet, he was distracted. He could feel their presence. The hallow sadness deeply engraved in their waking soul. When they had first awoken, they were vibrant and cheerful as they hurdled Anakin. Yet, the mood changed to one of a sour nature.

Their silent steps could be heard as they shuffled their feet forward. He felt their hands reach his shoulder. On his left, Arsana and on his right, Iyotkiha. A look of determination hindered behind their weary eyes of sadness.

“She was my mother,” he told them, “One of the bravest… no… the bravest woman, I ever knew.”

He sighed as he stood, he looked at the children, “Stay here,” he had said before turning to face Appo and the rest, “All of you.”

Before anyone could usher any words. He saw the opening he needed as he walked away towards the caved home. He always wondered if the burial should have been further from home… but found comfort it was close.

He reached, to knock with his cybernetic hand, but paused. Instead, he used his left as he knocked. The ushering silence was bewilderment in the making as he could hear footsteps.

“Haven’t you taken enough from me?” the voice shouted as a man opened the door.

Silence was met as the two stared into each other’s eyes.

“Owen,” Anakin said, rather startled by his brother in law’s outburst.

There were no words, instead a fist was thrown to Anakin’s side as he was grappled down to the ground.

“You traitor. You show your face now,” he said as he let another punch hit Anakin’s ribs.

Anakin, sensing Appo and the rest, “No. Don’t intervene,” he shouted, “Owen. Talk to me, what happened?”

“What happened? You happened,” he said as the pair grappled through the murky sands, “I hate you. You walked in here. Throw your arms about and walked over the family.”

 _He was hurting,_ Anakin realised. _Is this atonement?_

He had no defence as he willingly opened his arms out wide. He realised, that Owen’s attacks had lightened, that he was hitting him at such a short distance, the damage was non-existent. _He is your brother, remember Anakin._

He pulled him into a ferocious hug as he sat up right. It was instinctive, as he rocked him back and forth. His cries diminished as his berating greatly followed.

“Where were you? Where were you when I needed you” he muffled into his shoulders.

 _How selfish am I? Been so preoccupied in my own thoughts… that I had left my own,_ he mused as the alcohol stench stretched into his nostrils.

“Tell me… what happened?” Anakin asked.

The sense of desperation lingered on Owen’s features as he stared at Anakin, “They… they took her a few days ago. They took, Beru.”

Just like his dreams as he foresaw his mother’s dying days. It was a serene feeling of deja-vu as darkness filled the empty void.

-

**[Naboo – Theed Hangar]**

“Judgement, I sense,” Master Yoda said as he noted Obi-Wan pacing up and down the ramp of the ship.

“No Master,” he said earnestly, “Just confused. Confused as to how we failed to notice the Sith under our own nose. In our own keep.”

“Strong in the force, he is,” Master Yoda said, “Ahch-to. Train in the force, we will. Learn, we must.”

“I am surprised, that such a place existed,” said Obi-Wan, “When you mentioned it earlier, I was completely caught off guard. I had the feeling you would mention Alderon or something along those lines.”

“Surprise you, I have… ha-ha,” he said cheerfully, “The force, always moving it is… strongest, there it is. Exile, we will go. To be one with the force… hmmm.”

“And Anakin?” Obi-Wan questioned.

“Different, his path is. Clouded, in dark and light,” said Master Yoda.

“I promised, I will find him,” he retorted.

Master Yoda shook his head, a reminiscent deja-vu of the day when Obi-Wan said those words when he took Anakin as his padawan, “Hmmm. Yes, find him you will. First, Ahch-To, then Skywalker.”

Underneath his cloak, he felt relieved that he could finally find his wayward padawan. He saved the children and, in Obi-Wan’s eyes, that meant Anakin was good. _I will not give up on you, Anakin._

“Skywalker, comes,” said Master Yoda as he perched his stick to the direction in which Padme, her family and the twins were walking.

-

**[Tatooine – Owen Lars Homestead]**

The home was small, but the comfort of having numbers greatly softened Owen. It was different and very welcoming. He did not realise, that Anakin had children with him. There was not much, but some cookies were given. He watched their delightful expression as the pair began eating away.

“Tell me what happened,” Anakin stated from across the table.

“I… I do not even know where to begin. One moment, everything was fine… the next, Jabba’s men came they said they had use of her. They just took her. I… I tried, but…” Said Owen as his voice trailed off in silence.

Anakin welcomed the silence as his eyes wondered over to the children. He knew that such a conversation should not be said in front of them. He stood and walked towards them so that he could huddle in between them both.

“I need to go… but I will be back, soon,” he said.

“To fight, the bad guys?” Arsana said harshly as she allowed herself to lay against Anakin, “I feel… anger. So much, Master.”

His eyes closed. The hurt evidently coursing through his body as he tried to muster words of comfort. But to avail, nothing came to mind, so he opted for dire honesty, “I… will never leave you or Iyotkiha behind,” he said as he looked at both girls on either side, “I will return shortly. I promised, to begin your Jedi training, did I not?”

His comical smile, the one he plastered as the hero with no fear. It was fake, but a visage that raised morale amongst all. It was a lie and truth intertwined in one. His darkness was his burden alone, not theirs.

“Owen,” Anakin said as he looked at his brother, “Keep an eye on them… will you?”

“Anakin, no… you can’t. The hutts, you don’t understand,” he started.

His hand rose as he stroked his hair. The metallic gold shined against his darkening mood, “I have lost too much. When I was last here… I lost my mother… I left in such a haste, I did not even consider the possibilities of how you may be… that is my failure, my burden.”

His losses were his own as he pulled Owen’s head against his. The touch of foreheads bore the greatest kinship. When he backed away, Owen saw the yellow filtering brightly amongst the blue in his eyes as darkness crept with his coarse voice, “I promise. She will come home.”

He looked at the children once more. He could feel their nerves. He smiled as no words formed. He made a promise to them, he intended to keep it. He threw a mock salute as he walked, “Let’s go.”

Arsana and Iyotkiha could do nothing, as Anakin and the clones left.

-

**[Naboo – Theed Hangar]**

“Your family…they don’t seem very happy with you leaving, Padme,” Obi-Wan said once they boarded their ship.

“They don’t know who the father is… and the twins… I gave birth a few days ago and already they are being whisked away, Obi-Wan. And why? Because Anakin is a wanted man by the Sith…. Chancellor, who was a friend to him, has betrayed him,” she admonished. She sighed in annoyance, “I’m sorry, I never imagined life being so complicated.”

He hummed in silence, “Regrets?” he asked. It was uncalled for, but the urgent need to know mustered into life.

She smiled in kind, “Ani? Never… I love him too much.”

A sigh of relief, “Good,” he said as he turned away.

“You surprise me Obi-Wan,” she said, “You have an attachment… to Anakin. It’s kindred.”

Before he could reply, she had left as she walked into one of the compartments. He imagined, to see her children.

“Leave soon, we must,” Master Yoda said from the controls.

“Should I fly Master?” Obi-Wan said as he motioned himself towards the cockpit.

“Trust my flying, do you not?” Master Yoda asked with his eyebrow raised.

“Of course,” Obi-Wan said as he sat in the vacant seat adjacent to Master Yoda’s.

“Many buttons there is, How Skywalker likes flying, I will never understand,” commented Master Yoda as he started the engines.

“He always was a little strange,” Obi-Wan said, “in a good way, of course.”

“Ha-ha,” he said, “Yes, he was. Trust, the force you must, Obi-Wan. Soon, reunited, we will be.”

-

**[Tatooine, Dune Sea – Jabba’s palace]**

Silence was bestowed as the ship slowly descended on to the sands. The humming sound of the engine brought comfort to Anakin as he began clicking his knuckles on his left hand. It was a ritual that he had continued to follow. It was his peace before going into war.

He could hear them. The tyranny was loud as his mind was filled with the horrors. Subdued, used and shared around like scavengers hunting meat. _They do not deserve to live…_

he stood on the declining ramp. He motioned his body to take the first step as his mind followed.

“What’s the plan?” Commander Appo asked.

Appo did not hear a response, but he realised he would not need to. The grit in expression and the eyes shining bright as the sun told him everything he needed to know as he followed Anakin.

He looked over to his men, the nine that remained. The original members of the 501st legion. His blaster was raised and Anakin could hear the subtle clunking sound. Shortly it was followed by them all.

“What was that?” Anakin queered as he looked over his shoulder.

“It was originally set for stun, we’re now set for kill,” Appo replied as they closed on Jabba’s palace.

“Ap,” said Anakin as he came to a halt.

He realised that the clones had surrounded him. They turned and faced him. The finest determination if he ever saw it. Reminiscent of his time with the 501st legions.

“We are with you Sir, to the end,” they chorused with smiles.

“Appo, Voca, Bow, Kix, Jesse, Echo, Hawk, Boomer, Kano and Dogma… I… thank you,” Anakin said earnestly as confidence mustered within his folds.

“You know,” Boomer started, “We need a new nickname for the group.”

Anakin could not help shaking his head. _Boomer and his sarcasm._

He watched their smiles. The confidence that grew by the moment was reaching him. They were his anchor and the light to his darkness.

“Anakin’s fist,” said Hawk, “It has a nice ring to it.”

It was fitting, they realised. The clones were the failures of what the Galactic Empire wanted them to be. They held no ambition in trying to be someone they were not. A characteristic, that Anakin grew to trust and adore. They were his. He would succumb to death before anything happened to them. He owed them that much.

He took the first step as he moved amongst them to lead. In the distance, he could see a group of Gamorreans. _Jabba’s guards_.

He could hear their roars and he returned in kind with a vicious smile forming as red and blue, ignited at his side.

He ran and jumped. The high ground was his as he let a bellowing feral roar loose as he cut through both shoulders of a Gamorrean before following through with a decapitation of the head from the shoulders. It was unjust and brutal. He knew this, yet he did not care. If there was any cause for concerns by his men as they bore witness to a decapitated Gammorean, it was not visible. The screams fuelled him and he readily gave into his anger. 

The drench of blood smeared through his nostrils. There was a slight hesitation. A moment of doubt wavered through Anakin’s conscious as the other Gamorreans began their march upon on him, but that was overshadowed as blasters began firing.

This was their right. Their message to him. _They are with me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the read. Let me know your thoughts! Would love to know what your feelings are!


	9. The Grey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> New chapter is up! I hope you enjoy this.

**[Tatooine, Dune Sea – Jabba’s palace]**

He was a mystery to her as he sat on the edge of the throne bed where Jabba would lay with his consorts. His cloak obscured his brow, but his piercing yellow eyes shone brightly in the darkness.

Her panic was obscured against the shouting and screams of Jabba’s men. They were not dead, they were maimed, like wild stock for favourable parts. They screamed for mercy, for forgiveness but there was nothing but silence.

Jabba was at the centre stage, whole. But she knew that that was about to change. His conqueror stared him down. Jabba would muffle the odd words, but then it was replaced with a choking sound.

She knew him. He was a Jedi but unlike one. There were no negotiations, there was no peace. Just a trail of blood laid in his wake. His men had surrounded the Hutt with their blasters trailed on him. They were silent, but their eyes spoke of conviction.

 _Was this truly Shmi’s son?_ She wondered.

It was fast. She saw the cloak being thrown towards her. she caught it and stared into Anakin’s pulsing eyes. “Put it on,” he said, his voice ever so coarse.

She complied. Why wouldn’t she? Her clothes were torn. She was used as cattle, for pleasure and gloating. This was her recompense, to maintain some dignity.

His hands tightened as Jabba’s struggled to maintain a form of lucidness. Suddenly, coughing and spluttering could be heard. She realised, he had let him go. But it was not for peace, on his left hand, blue tips of spark could be seen.

She watched his eyes be drawn to it. It seemed like he was surprised. The confusion that was there vanished as it turned into a pearl of cackling laughter. He aimed and gave in as the blue tips grew tenfold as he struck Jabba. She could see the agony, the rage that was bestowed upon on Anakin as he continued to electrocute Jabba.

Jabba’s screams filled the entire room. “Feel their pain,” he said as he stood and stepped forward.

“Anakin,” she said, but her voice was lost. It was quieter than she could muster. Was it doubt? _Is my mind telling me he deserves this?_

And so, she sits and watches. What was minutes, felt like hours. She would be lying if she said she felt no comfort in Jabba’s death. _A painful death._

She watches as his lightsaber sparks bright red and blue. Jabba was dead, but still standing. She realised, that Anakin did not like that. He crossed his blades over one another as he moved forward.

Stretching his arms outward, she could do nothing but watch her tormentor’s head fall on its side. His tongue spiralled in a frenzy before being still.

She watched as Anakin took a step back and sat on the step. “Kill them all,” he said.

Almost immediately, the cries ended. Silence was bestowed. _They were fast,_ she noted. She realised, that they were a group not to be trifled with. Each of them wore the same darkness that she saw on Anakin.

In her daunting distraction, she noticed that her chains had been unbuckled, _was it that easy?_

She looked around and saw the same plastered confusion across her fellow chained slaves.

“No longer… will you be slaves,” he said as he stared at them, “go home… rejoice… and let the word pass. Tatooine will homage, no slaves.”

She was lost and confused. _Was it this easy? For freedom to come._ She was startled at the hold that pressed her against him. She saw him, for what he was, _Shmi’s son._ Anakin Skywalker ushered her forward, “Owen is waiting for you.”

The thought was very forthcoming. It provided hope and warmth, that he was waiting for her. _That is nice._

-

**[Deep space – aboard the J-Type 327 Nubian Royal Ship]**

Her mind was not her own. She was tainted, but not in a manner that was deemed bad. She had urges, internal urges that needed comforting. Her dreams, of Anakin, flustered and quaked into life. It was serene, yet not real.

Yet as she awoke, she realised that she would not know where Anakin was or when he would return. _Soon, I hope._

She moved to the next room, where the children were laying in their respective cots. Obi-wan said he would keep an eye on them as she was resting. Yet, to her utmost surprise, it was Master Yoda in there keeping an eye on them.

“Trust my flying, he does not,” Master Yoda said.

“It was nice of the queen to give us this ship,” she said silently, “would do us no good if it is damaged.”

His eyes spoke volume as there was a whiff of distaste, “Flying, I can.”

Her eyes trailed at the cots. She was sure, as she rubbed her eyes that the cots were swinging on their own.

“Force, it is,” hummed Master Yoda.

“I see,” she said finally. _Does he have to keep reading my thoughts?_ She found that he answered with a stare, “So, yes.”

He laughed. A loose laugh that felt genuine, “Easy not, to ignore feelings. Close to the force I am… yet, far.”

 _Far that you could not sense the treacherous worm, Palpatine,_ she admonished in her thoughts, “So, why does Obi-Wan not trust your flying?”

“Meditating I was, not flying,” he said as he looked away.

“You were meditating… while sitting on the controls,” she said as allowed herself to laugh.

“Funny, you think I am? Hmmm?” he said as he pointed his stick at her, “Elders, you must respect, hmmm.”

“No Master, not funny,” she said in between her laughter, “this is something that Anakin would do. I would constantly have to keep an eye on the controls for him. This happened a few times when we were going through an asteroid field.”

She watched his eyes widen in surprise. Not the annoying kind as she expected, but one of happiness. “Closer to you, than he was to us… hmmm,” he said slowly.

“Master… I,” Padme started only to be interrupted by Master Yoda’s waving stick.

“Good… it is. Wrong, I was. Skywalker, strong because of you,” he said as he turned his back on her. he intently kept his eyes on the children.

 _He praised me, right?_ She wondered as she moved to stand by his side. Intently, keeping an eye on the children.

Instantly, she was distracted as she felt a poke on her knee. When she looked to her side, she saw Master Yoda with his eyes closed but slowly, opened one as he winked at her as he playfully spun his walking stick around his hand.

She laughed at the old Master as she went to touch his shoulder. Instantly, he moved faster than she could blink, “catch me… you cannot,” he said with a haughtily laugh as he stood at the door, “To Obi-Wan, I go.”

-

**[Tatooine – Owen Lars Homestead]**

She would be lying if she were not surprised to see two kids running towards the ship as the ramp descended. She realised, that she would be lying more so if she were not surprised to see Anakin’s features lighten as he jumped before the ramp had hit the ground.

She watched, as the two little girls tackled Anakin to the ground. He had them both in each hand as they scurried themselves closer for his warmth. She was shocked, to see the darkness that crept around his eyes vanish as his eyes shifted blue, much like how Shmi had described him. 

The laughter was genuine as he carried them both on either side. There was a spring to his step as he spun them around.

“Is that her?” one of the girls asked.

She watched, as his lip curved upright as he gave a childish grin, “This is Arsana, on my left and this is Iyotkiha on my right.”

“Hi,” she said meekly, but her eyes were drawn to the figure behind. They stayed frozen as their eyes locked onto each other. Neither, knowing what to do.

“Go to him,” Anakin said softly.

And so, she did. She ran faster than she could ever acknowledge. The spark, from the first touch, was bliss as she was drawn into a hug by Owen. She could do nothing but be a dainty flower as he spun her around. Tears of joy filled their eyes as they interlocked with their mouths. As her eyes were closing, to enjoy the moment, she heard Anakin, “You both aren’t old enough to be looking at that.”

-

**[Tatooine, Dune Sea – Outside Jabba’s palace]**

A glimpse of the future was a dangerous deed in the making. All plans could fail with such insight. That was if one assumed the events to be real. He reminded himself, that the future was always in motion. But that did not stop him.

He had the high ground as he peered down, _just like my dream._

He could hear and see. The tremor that shock between the walls provided no secrecy. He could hear his replacement, Darth Mher talking to Darth Sidious through the holoprojector.

 _Patience, you must remember patience,_ he mused.

His opening came as he had visualised it. Darth Mher had told Sidious that he could not feel Anakin. _It must be the Sith, deception is always the first step. Always seeking power, before knowledge._

His signature was masked behind the force. The penalty was his life essence, but it would not matter. He waited as Darth Mher close the holoprojector off. He was silent as the wind in that moment as he jumped down with his lightsaber in hand.

At such proximity, Darth Mher felt him, but it was too late. He turned in shock with his lightsaber ignited. He defended the first strike but lost his footing as he went down. The high ground provided power and accuracy that he could not deny. 

The Sith was on the ground breathing heavily, with his lightsaber knocked away by Maul’s foot. Maul snarled as of Obi-Wan came rushing in. _I will not squander. The heart,_ he mused as he began his descent in a downward strike. His aim was true as he watched with a growing gleeful expression as the Sith succumbed to death.

“Thoughts?” a voice asked.

“It’s a shame… he was young,” Maul replied as he looked at the fallen creature, “This will buy me time though. Palpatine would assume, that his failure occurred on Naboo.”

“Assuming, you got rid of the body,” the voice replied.

“Don’t worry about that… I have a plan,” he murmured as he let a feral smile appear, “my concern is Skywalker, he is becoming more predictable. You saw the damage done in the Hutt palace did you not? I should seek him out but I would prefer if he sought me out. Given, past context… it would be easier to communicate.”

“Remember… your focus determines your reality,” the voice said.

“Is this a Jedi teaching?” he asked.

“Jedi or Sith… we are -,” the voice started.

“Of the same force. Now begone,” Maul said in annoyance. _If I had the foresight, that you were this annoying, I would have never killed you in the first place, old man._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, who here thinks that Maul is underrated?


End file.
